


A snapshot of Black and White

by Onyz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyz/pseuds/Onyz
Summary: Bonus chapters for A photograph of Black and White. Reading them is not necessary to understand the main story.





	A snapshot of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place during Chapter 18 of [A photograph of Blake and White](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7468863/chapters/24570402), when Weiss goes to take a shower.
> 
> Contains masturbation.

Weiss took a moment to compose herself before undressing and heading to the shower. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to something a little higher than she usually did, hopping to warm herself up and not make Blake too cold when she cuddled with her later.

Thinking of Blake brought back memories of the shower they took together. Weiss had been too busy helping Blake to focus on it at the time, but she could now vividly remember the naked body of her girlfriend. The way the water flowed on her skin, the contrast her hair created when she was naked, the curves of her toned body in all the right places… No, if she let her thoughts wander that way, she would be in there for far too long. She tried to think of something else, and her thoughts went to the photoshoot they had done earlier.

She remembered the ways Blake had looked at her, touched her, kissed her, the ways she had directed all of her movements with a few words. Weiss had been happy, eager even, to indulge her and let her take control, trusting that Blake had only had her best interests in mind.

Weiss felt her body warm up, more than what the shower would have done by itself. She threw a quick glance at the door and decided that Blake could wait a few more minutes.

She put her right hand on the wall, ready to stabilize herself for what she knew was coming, moved her left hand to her breast and played a little with her light pink nipple. Noticing it was already hard, she decided she was already in the mood and didn’t need more foreplay. The water was hitting her head and her back, drowning the world around her, leaving her to focus only on herself. She lowered her hand, caressing the bare skin as she moved closer and closer to her core. Her fingers found her lower lips and Weiss couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of her, surprised by how sensitive she already was.  
She closed her eyes, fantasizing a fully clothed Blake ordering her to expose herself as she watched.

_Show me._

She used two fingers to spread herself, getting a little thrill as she exposed her most intimate area to a pair of amber eyes as Blake licked her lips, enjoying the show provided by the white-haired girl.

_I’m sure you can’t wait to put something inside of you. Go on._

“Blake…” Weiss had no idea if her words had been part of the fantasy or if she had said them out loud, all she cared about right now was pleasuring herself. She slipped a finger between her folds, quickly joined by a second one, and started fingering herself, using her palm to caress her clit as she moved. She could hear the indecent noises coming from between her legs over the sound of the shower, increasing her arousal even more.

The imaginary Blake was still looking at her, enjoying the show. _Very nice. You really needed that, didn’t you?_

“B—Blake… Mmnhm… Y—Yes…” Weiss was panting heavily, her words Interrupted by moans as she was approaching climax at a fast pace.

The Blake in her imagination was happy with the show and decided to reward her. The Faunus moved her hand under her shorts, a darker spot between her legs, slid two fingers along her slit and with slow and calculated movement, removed it from her shorts and showed the heiress the string of her juices between her index and middle finger. _You got me pretty wet, I guess you deserve a treat._

She hooked her thumbs on her shorts and started lowering them. She was going slowly, excruciatingly so for Weiss, revealing millimeters after millimeters of perfect white skin accompanied by a neatly trimmed strip of black hair. The absence of underwear was only making it better for the heiress, her moans growing louder as she curled her fingers to hit her sweet spot, getting closer to orgasm. After what had seemed an eternity, the shorts were completely removed and Blake was standing there, completely clothed with the exception of what was previously covered by her shorts. Weiss couldn’t move her eyes away from her sex, glistening with arousal. It wasn’t the first time she was seeing one other than her own, her scroll’s search history showing as much when she was horny, but seeing her girlfriend’s most intimate area was completely different.

A little smirk appeared on Blake’s lips when she saw Weiss focus on her nether regions. She sat down and spread her legs, exposing herself even more. _Like what you see?_ She brought a hand to her folds and started playing with them, giving glimpses of her insides but never completely spreading herself.

The teasing was enough to send Weiss over the edge. She came, barely able to stifle her moans, her body shaking with pleasure. She kept moving her fingers until she fell on her knees, her legs unable to support her weight anymore, the contact with the floor bringing her back to reality. It had been one of the strongest orgasm she ever had and it took her a few tries to stand up while her breathing slowed down.

She had no idea how long she had been in there and washed herself quickly, slowing down only when it came to cleaning between her legs as she was still sensitive and wanted to make sure there were no evidence of what she had done. Not that Blake would see this place, but she wasn’t sure how strong a Faunus sense of smell really was.

Her shower finished, Weiss dried herself up and put on her nightgown. She took her brush with her as she left after having taken care of her hair. Maybe Blake would let her take care of her hair too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut. On the short side and pretty simple, but I hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions or anything you want to say, reviews are always welcomed. 
> 
> Have a nice day and until next time.


End file.
